


The Y-files

by Dragontamer05



Category: X-Files - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Agents Kisara and Seto are on the case, Blueshipping, F/M, Funny, One Shot, Seto the skeptic, Yu-Gi-Oh meets the X-files, with kisara the believer, x-files au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: ~ Yugioh X-files au. Following the exploits of Agents Kaiba and Kisara.  Kaiba is a hardcore skeptic who believes there is always a logical explanation where as Kisara is quite open minded and has a strong belief in all things supernatural. Yet despite their difference of opinion they always get the job done and Kisara is the only one Kaiba would trust to watch his back. Together they go across the country investigating reports of strange occurrences. ~They discuss their current case as they head out to investigate some strange happenings in the city of Domino.





	

"Come on Kisara,” Kaiba groaned rolling his eyes in disbelief at what he was hearing, even though he had worked with her long enough that he should have expected it. “No one is bringing cards to life and attacking people with them. Besides being impossible it’s just ridiculous.” He often wondered how she even came up with these crazy theories.

“I didn’t say they were bringing the whole card to life, just the monsters on the cards." Kisara said as they drove down the road "Probably by using some sort of spell they are able to summon these monsters from the card into our world. Maybe these cards are really acting more like gateways of a sort allowing the creature to pass from it's world to ours.” Of course Kisara knew full well it was unlikely she’d actually get him to change his mind but it didn't stop her from trying. “Alright then Mr.Science, what do you think happened? If the monsters aren’t real then what do you think happened, what do you think the victims saw.”

Like all their cases this one was odd, some teens had reportedly been attacked by a monster resembling that of one from a popular new trading card game called Magic and Wizards. With several having been admitted to hospital with similar injuries, and no deaths having been reported yet. Kaiba hadn’t felt that it was worth their time but Kisara wanted to check it out and hand managed to convince their boss to allow them to take the case, just to be sure claiming something about it didn’t feel right to her.

“Magic isn’t real Kisara," He stated flatly. "No one really believes in that stuff it’s just a bunch of illusions. That’s all this was Kisara, just an illusion to distract them from the real attacker.” He argued “The image of the monster was probably just some kind of projection combined with some sound effects. Like those smoke and mirror tricks they do in shows.”

“Yeah but even if it was some kind of projection or hologram, those can’t hurt people or cause real physical damage like what happened. It wasn’t just people who got hurt, buildings were damaged and the injuries were described as being almost animal like.” She reminded him.

Kaiba would never admit it but she had him there as he had to think for a moment to come up with an explanation, "Explosives. While everyone was distracted by the supposed monster it would give the attacker time to plant and set them off without being noticed." He explained rather proud of himself. "Or maybe the buildings structure was weak, perhaps there was a small tremor which caused part of to collapse." Kaiba turned his head looking over at his fair skinned partner, her white hair neatly tied up into a bun.

She scrunched her face before sighing, "No I don't think so,if it was an earthquake or even a small tremor other parts of the city would have felt it Kaiba and the police already looked and said there was no sign of any kind of explosive. Come on even science there are theories about other dimensions, so what if these monsters..these creatures are actually from one of these other dimension." Kisara suggested not ready to back down from her theory. "I'm telling you there is more going on here then just some smoke and mirrors trick and I'm going to prove it."

With another sigh Kaiba leaned back in his seat closing his eyes, what was the point in arguing when she got a theory in her head nothing could be said to change it without evidence. "Whatever you say, just wake me when we get there okay."


End file.
